Darren Gough
| birth_place = Monk Bretton, West Riding of Yorkshire, England | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 11 | batting = Right-hand batsman | bowling = Right-arm fast | role = Fast bowler | international = true | internationalspan = 1994–2006 | country = England | testdebutdate = 30 June | testdebutyear = 1994 | testdebutagainst = New Zealand | testcap = 568 | lasttestdate = 31 July | lasttestyear = 2003 | lasttestagainst = South Africa | odidebutdate = 19 May | odidebutyear = 1994 | odidebutagainst = New Zealand | odicap = 126 | lastodidate = 2 September | lastodiyear = 2006 | lastodiagainst = Pakistan | odishirt = 8 | T20Idebutdate = 13 June | T20Idebutyear = 2005 | T20Idebutagainst = Australia | T20Icap = 3 | lastT20Idate = 28 August | lastT20Iyear = 2006 | lastT20Iagainst = Pakistan | T20Ishirt = 8 | club1 = Yorkshire | year1 = 2007–2008 | club2 = Essex | year2 = 2004–2006 | club3 = Yorkshire | year3 = 1989–2003 | | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | column2 = ODI | column3 = FC | column4 = LA | matches1 = 58 | matches2 = 159 | matches3 = 248 | matches4 = 420 | runs1 = 855 | runs2 = 609 | runs3 = 4,607 | runs4 = 2,092 | bat avg1 = 12.57 | bat avg2 = 12.42 | bat avg3 = 17.31 | bat avg4 = 13.94 | 100s/50s1 = 0/2 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | 100s/50s3 = 1/20 | 100s/50s4 = 0/2 | top score1 = 65 | top score2 = 46* | top score3 = 121 | top score4 = 72* | deliveries1 = 11,821 | deliveries2 = 8,470 | deliveries3 = 44,023 | deliveries4 = 20,665 | wickets1 = 229 | wickets2 = 235 | wickets3 = 855 | wickets4 = 598 | bowl avg1 = 28.39 | bowl avg2 = 26.42 | bowl avg3 = 27.15 | bowl avg4 = 24.17 | fivefor1 = 9 | fivefor2 = 2 | fivefor3 = 33 | fivefor4 = 7 | tenfor1 = 0 | tenfor2 = n/a | tenfor3 = 3 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling1 = 6/42 | best bowling2 = 5/44 | best bowling3 = 7/28 | best bowling4 = 7/27 | catches/stumpings1 = 13/– | catches/stumpings2 = 25/– | catches/stumpings3 = 51/– | catches/stumpings4 = 73/– | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/13411.html Cricinfo | date = 19 February | year = 2017 }} Darren Gough (born 18 September 1970) is a retired English cricketer and former captain of Yorkshire County Cricket Club. The spearhead of England's bowling attack through much of the 1990s, he is England's second highest wicket-taker in one-day internationals with 234, and took 229 wickets in his 58 Test matches, making him England's ninth most successful wicket-taker. Gough was a right arm fast bowler and right-handed batsman. 1.80 m (5' 11") and broad in beam, he achieved his pace from a good approach to the wicket and a leaping sideways-on action, achieving what was often described as "skiddy" fast bowling. Capable of swinging the ball late, a large number of his wickets were gained through lbw or bowled, often with an inswinging yorker delivery. Gough retired at the end of the 2008 cricket season with Justin Langer as his final first-class wicket. Langer commented in his BBC column that "Darren Gough will retire as one of the most respected and admired cricketers of our generation",also noting that Gough had commented to Langer after his final match "I am happy to finish with an Aussie in my pocket." Gough retired on a high being regarded as a model professional and a Yorkshire legend. External links * *Darren Gough's hat-trick video on Veoh *David Cameron wanted Darren Gough to stand as Tory candidate https://www.theguardian.com/politics/2011/feb/10/darren-gough-tory-mp-david-cameron Category:English cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1970 births Category:England One Day International cricketers Category:England Test cricketers Category:England Twenty20 International cricketers